Twilight Unbound
Twilight Unbound is a drawn ask blog owned by nicktoonhero.data: follows Twilight Sparkle as she struggles with her nightly form, Werelight Shine, and makes sure no pony makes the connection between the two. The storyline was taken from Sonic Unleashed, but the blog takes a lot of liberties to the plot in order to make it distinct and to adhere to the show. Plot The Beginning One night, Trixie sneaked back into Ponyville to Twilight's house. As Twilight sleeps, Trixie casts some sort of spell, infecting Twilight, causing her to transform into a monstrous version of herself. This change went on unnoticed by Twilight, until the next night, where she was awake when it happened again. Twilight, shocked by the transformation, looked at herself in the mirror for quite some time, only for Spike to come in and see her new form. At first, Spike didn't recognize Twilight and thought she was some sort of 'monster pony,' only to be convinced it was her when Twilight spills she knows that he has a crush on Rarity. Other strange things start happening in the night as well, such as Cheerilee suddenly becoming mean towards others, and Rainbow Dash fighting against strange looking ponies. Twilight headed towards the latter, when Rainbow Dash fled from the battle after the ponies proved being too tough for her to handle, and finds that she now has cryokinetic abilities as well as a lust for battle. After defeating the strange ponies, Twilight went back to the library to study more about these strange events happening that night. The next day, Twilight continued researching on the events, as Spike noted that she returned to her normal form. ↵As Twilight continued to rack her brain on what the events have in common with each other, Spike belches out a letter from Princess Celestia, urging Twilight and Spike to come to Canterlot Castle. On the way there, they encounter Cheerilee again, but she's back to her usual self, baffling Twilight and Spike from what happened last night. At Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia informs Twilight and Spike that Equestria was being overrun by Windigoes. The Windigoes have been possessing ponies and turning them into hate-filled creatures during the night. Celestia also revealed that Twilight too, is under posession of a Windigo. Celestia added that while Windigoes can possess ponies, they can go even further by rearranging their physical structure, turning them into monsters. Those who wield the Elements of Harmony are immune to possession. She also mentions that smaller, weaker copies of them are also running amok. Celestia gives Twilight the Elements of Harmony to fend off the Windigoes, but to their surprise, the Elements have been drained of their power. Celestia notes that the Elements run on the ponies' harmony, and the Windigoes' influence is rendering them powerless. She then assigns Twilight with the task to restore the Elements, by getting her friends to perform great acts based on them. Rainbow Dash Arc At this point, Twilight has devised a strategy. She'll visit her friends one by one, and have them restore the Elements, while keeping a low profile during the night. Spike suggests that she tells her friends about the Windigo inside her, but she brushes him off. They then go outside to discuss which element to restore first, which then they encounter Rainbow Dash as she crashes into Twilight. Dash explained that a griffon is terrorizing Cloudsdale and she has been asked to come aid the pegasi in defending the cloud town, in which Twilight volunteers to help. On the way there, Rainbow Dash decided to tell Twilight about how the Windigo Spirits from last night attacked her and how Twilight's beastly form saved her from them. Twilight then told her the current crisis in Equestria, and Rainbow Dash assures her that she'll restore her element soon. They arrive at Cloudsdale and met up with Spitfire, only for a Windigo pony to come and attack. Spitfire moved in time and defeated the Windigo in one hit. Spitfire explains that while Windigo ponies are formidable opponents during the night, they become incredibly weak during the day. Spitfire then assigned Twilight, Rainbow, and Spike to Crowd Control duty; their directive is to lure the Windigo ponies off of the clouds of Cloudsdale. Spitfire then flies off as Twilight, Rainbow, and Spike get to work. Twilight managed to convince Rainbow Dash to split up just before the sun went down, before she turned into her monstrous form. Hiding behind a pillar, she spotted a herd of Windigo Spawn and chased after them. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, while doing her job, spotted Twilight again as the mare from last night. Demanding answers, Rainbow ambushed Twilight and interrogated her, not noticing that the herd noticed her ambush, and so Rainbow and Twilight find themselves surrounded by Windigo Spawn. Telling Rainbow Dash to stand down, Twilight literally stood up to face the Windigoes. Werelight Shine faces a possessed Soarin'. After fighting the Windigoes, Rainbow Dash decides it would be best to trust Twilight because, as she puts it, nopony would ever fight against their own kind. Twilight points out another stampede of Windigo spawn to Dash as she responds with enthusiasm. Before leaving, Rainbow Dash asks Twilight's name. Twilight finds herself responding with "Werelight Shine," the same name as Spike suggested, much to her dismay. Shortly after Dash left, Twilight encounters Gilda. Upon learning that Gilda was the griffon terrorizing Cloudsdale, Twilight became enraged and tried to pounce on Gilda, but to no avail. Taking a closer look at Twilight, Gilda realizes that she is the one Trixie told her to go after. Twilight tried using her ice breath next, but Gilda was too fast for her. Gilda finally leaves, but left a Windigo-fused Soarin' in her place, who has now become a gargoyle-like monster. Twilight tried all that she could to fight the possessed Soarin', but with no results. Soarin' ended up beating her up to a pulp. However, Spike comes in and rescues Twilight by breathing fire to repel Soarin'. Twilight notices that Spike's fire leaves the Windigo possessing Soarin' open for a brief moment, so she uses that to her advantage and exorcises the Windigo out of Soarin'. With the battle finally over, Twilight passes out. In the time Twilight was unconscious, Spitfire came to the scene and she and Spike carried Werelight and Soarin' to the Wonderbolts Academt infirmary to be medicated. At the same time, Twilight had a nightmare where Trixie turned her into Werelight and ordered her to attack her friends. Upon waking up from her nightmare, Spike briefed her on what happened in the period she was out. However, they were disturbed by an explosion outside. Looking outside, Twilight and Spike were alarmed to see Trixie and Gilda amongst a group of pegasi. If the pegasi don't tell Trixie where Twilight is, they'll be greeted with a magic blast to the faces! Appalled by the sight, Twilight leaves the infirmary to confront Trixie. Upon facing Trixie, though, she learned that the threat was only a ploy set up by Trixie to lure her out, as Trixie orders Gilda to pin her down as she teleports out of the place. Luckily, Rainbow Dash comes in to save Twilight from Gilda. As Gilda flies away, Twilight and Rainbow then give chase to fight her. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle vs. Gilda As Twilight, Rainbow and Gilda fight in the sky, Twilight ultimately gives Gilda the finishing move with her experimental Teleporting Attack, knocking Gilda out. It soon dawned on Twilight and Rainbow that Gilda was plunging to her doom, and Rainbow accidentally knocks Twilight off her back upon realizing that fact. Using her Sonic Rainboom to save the both of them, she flies back to Wonderbolts Academy. Upon waking up, Gilda wonders why would Rainbow Dash save her after all that she did. Rainbow Dash responds that even though Gilda was working for Trixie, Dash still considers her a friend. Gilda decides to return the favor by not working for Trixie anymore and leaves. Rainbow Dash's loyalty to Gilda restores her Element, and now Rainbow Dash is now awaiting approval to be accepted in the Wonderbolts Academy. Pinkie Pie Arc As Twilight and Spike return to Ponyville, they immediately see Pinkie Pie, running around the town. Pinkie explains that tomorrow's the Baby Cakes' birthday, and it completely slipped her mind and she didn't make any plans. Twilight volunteers to help Pinkie out with her dilemma and plan the birthday party. After getting the party favors and decorations, Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike head to Sugarcube Corner. Just in the nick of time, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were about to head out to buy ingredients for the Baby Cakes' birthday cake, and they wanted Pinkie to babysit the twins while they're away. Pinkie accepts the favor and so she, Twilight and Spike start preparing the place for the party. Meanwhile, Pound and Pumpkin Cake wanted to play with Pinkie but she refused on the account she's preparing for the party. They tried to turn to Spike, but no dice. They finally got a playmate in Twilight, in which they were very persuasive with her. As she noticed the sun going down, Twilight went and left Sugarcube Corner with Spike. However, the Cake twins grow a liking towards Twilight, and they leave without Pinkie's notice. When she does notice however, Pinkie goes off to find them. In the library, Werelight decides to meditate in order to bargain with the Windigo Spawn inside her regarding her transformations, with no success. Meanwhile, at the same time, a Windigo Spawn possesses a parasprite and uses it to wreak havoc in Ponyville, while the Cutie Mark Crusaders create a small army to go and fight off the Spawn. Back to the library, Spike sees the Cake twins at the doorstep and he and Werelight argue over who would bring them back home. Werelight ends up losing the argument and agrees to do the task, albeit with a cloak concealing her appearance. Werelight bumps into Pinkie Pie and Pinkie ends up removing the cloak, revealing she has the Cake twins. Werelight then makes a mad dash to Sugarcube Corner, but Pinkie stops her before she could even reach it. Meanwhile, the CMC's army reveal a bunch of Windigo Spawn hiding within Cheerilee, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. They try to fight them off, but the Spawn overwhelmed them. Werelight hears their cries for help and goes off to save them, but not before giving the Cake twins back to Pinkie.↵↵↵↵↵ Rarity Arc Applejack Arc Fluttershy Arc Twilight Sparkle Arc The Ending Tumblrverse Vocational Death Cruise Twilight came to the Vocational Death Cruise after Spike suggested that she should take a break from her situation. Reluctantly, she did, only to see in horror that the other passengers are her friends in one form or another. As the ship entered an area filled with icebergs, it entered submarine mode and all the passengers had to go inside. Unfortunately, the trip underwater took so long, that night fell, and Twilight became Werelight. What's more, steam started to fog up the deck, and everything became hot to touch. After a painful situation, the ship crashed into its destination. Twilight was in Group 2, and entered the Fun House. She became entangled into a situation where the Fun House's reflections are out to get her, among others in her group. The outcome of the story is unknown, as it was unfinished by the time the deadline arrived. The next day, the passengers were given permission to enter the casino. However, with it being nighttime as it occurred, Twilight refused to take one hoof inside the casino in her Werelight form. At that moment, Santalestia came in and assured Twilight it's gonna be fine if she goes as she is. Twilight decided to heed her advice and go in. Just as Santalestia said, no pony is taking notice of Werelight Shine, and Twilight was worrying over nothing. She decided to play cards with the others, as Scootaloo, who was there as well, can't help but feel that Werelight looks familiar. At one moment, Rainbow Scout was taking too long with her turn, causing the others to complain. After realizing that she doesn't know how to play Poker, Rainbow Scout flips the table, causing it to topple over Twilight. Angered, Twilight proceeds to freeze Rainbow Scout in retaliation, followed by the Grim Reaper condemning her to temporary death. All of a sudden, an earthquake starts to happen, causing everypony to panic. Twilight in particular was running for her life, but stopped after hearing a cry for help, coming from Poison Joke-inflicted Cutie Mark Crusaders. She agreed to give them the cure to Poison Joke as they get out of danger. However, with the Crusaders being very close to figuring out who Werelight really is, Twilight quickly denied having a cure for Poison Joke, and ran away. But, in a twisted turn of events, as Twilight kept on running, she accidentally tripped into a field of Poison Joke flowers. The Poison Joke changed Werelight's body, making it the same size and shape as Twilight's body. In the hotel, she met up with Ace, Midnight Sky, Orion, and Squirrel Dash, where the level they're on is rising with water. They quickly got to the elevator before the level can completely fill with water. However, they saw that each floor the elevator stops on is a completely different world every time. Orion steps out of the elevator at level 37, where he sees a sentient monitor up ahead. Back in the elevator, Twilight and the others kept floor-hopping. The passengers start to worry when Puppy Smiles was eaten by a dinosaur. Twilight tries to assure the others to keep calm in this predicament they landed in, but when they see the Nicktoons Tales world (accompanied with A.D.S. walking by), that's when they panicked. Hipster Dash then decided to push the emergency button, but upon pushing it, banshee screams start to echo all over the elevator. The screams turn out to be from Puppy Smiles, who claims to have gotten better after waiting for 150,000,000 years after she was eaten. After escaping the erratic elevator, Twilight finally got to her room, where she witnessed the sun coming back up, and changed back from Werelight to Twilight. But Twilight noticed that, in a similar case to Werelight's body, her Twilight body is also changed, becoming the same shape and size as Werelight's. Suddenly, another tremor hit, causing Twilight to fly out of her room window and land on Frosty Tea (Lazy Pwny). The two of them then encounter a giant clown robot, Big Boss Bozo, gone berserk, just as Mr. Turnip decided to show up. The three of them decide to run, only for Twilight to stop and face Bozo. Unfortunately for Twilight, her magic doesn't seem to be working properly, and thus she is caught by Bozo. Frosty Tea sees the display and fires Mr. Turnip as cannon ammo. Meanwhile, Twilight struggles to break free, and much to Bozo's surprise, she succeeded, just in time for Mr. Turnip to hit Bozo. Twilight makes the realization that the Poison Joke didn't just change her body size, it also switched her day and night abilities as well. She proceeds to test this theory by using her ice breath on Bozo's foot. She also realizes that whenever she fights in Werelight form, her aggressiveness would kick in, in which they did. Back to Mr. Turnip, he proceeds to use his Death Scythe to chop Bozo in half, but to no avail, as the Scythe only works on living things. Bozo then goes to whack Mr. Turnip with his giant hammer, only to be stopped by Twilight. With Frosty Tea and Mr. Turnip, Twilight then goes inside of the giant clown robot. The trio look around to see that Big Boss Bozo is a prison for the Robot Clowns from Day 2. The Robot Clowns inform them that the heart is the robot's weak spot, and so the trio go to the heart chamber as Twilight smashes it. Which causes a chain reaction, leading Bozo to explode. The trio fly out of the explosion and crash land in the same area. As Twilight becomes ecstatic about the outcome of the fight, Frosty Tea notes that Twilight has sharp teeth. Mr. Turnip then left Frosty Tea and Twilight Sparkle to embark on his own. Meanwhile, Frosty Tea and Twilight search around the forest to look for ingredients for the cure to Poison Joke. As they do so, they see a glowing light from afar and decided to follow it. On the way, they encounter Ace's corpse and Frosty revives him. They then continue on with the newly-revived Ace. They soon find out that the glowing was coming from the Stone of Starswirl, a powerful artifact with the ability to purge evil spirits. As Twilight obtained the stone, she was then purged of the Windigo Spirit inside of her, reverting her back to normal. She then met up with Mr. Turnip again and Ace left the group. Suddenly, Lazy Pwny, Twilight, and Mr. Turnip were engulfed in a bleak darkness, separating them. Twilight was then put in another dimension, where she meets Diablo, who then summons...Werelight Shine?! It was then revealed that when Twilight was purged of the Windigo Spirit by the Stone of Starswirl, Diablo obtained the spirit and brainwashed it, making it take the appearance of Werelight. Twilight and the spirit then had a great fight, unfortunately, the spirit was getting the upper hoof. Just as the spirit was gonna give the final blow to Twilight, Twilight thought fast and used the Stone of Starswirl to repel it. Giving it the final strike, Twilight remerged with the spirit, back into her Poison Joked state. Mr. Turnip and Lazy Pwny also overcame Diablo's manipulations, causing him to have a breakdown, unable to grasp how they beat him. After using the stone to stun Diablo, the thre finish Diablo off with a combined attack and claim one of the ancient artifacts. Twilight soon met up with Doctor Whooves and gave him the Artifact of Mutiny. She also found that the Cutie Mark Crusaders have made the cure for Poison Joke and joined them in their bathing. Tumblr Pony Prom Twilight was approached by Lupo to go with him at the Pony Prom. She accepts this offer. On the night of the prom, Lupo then comes to her library to pick her up. Twilight, being cursed to turn into Werelight every night, arrives in a cloak in order to conceal her beastly form. However, this doesn't last long and she trips on her own cloak, revealing Werelight. However, Lupo doesn't care whether she's Twilight or Werelight, he thinks she's beautiful no matter what the form. Feeling relieved, she and Lupo enjoy the prom together. Nightmare Night 2012 Twilight initially didn't want to go to the Nightmare Night festival, fearing that ponies would go into mass hysteria out of fear in her presence. However, she was lured to the festival by a Windigo spirit and was spotted by Daisy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Berry Punch. The trio then proceeded to drag Twilight to the festival. They did many activities, leading to a staged fight between Nightmare Moon and Werelight Shine. Twilight finally gets back to her library, where she sees Spike in a pile of candy. After Twilight turns around to give a pony some candy, she gets confused to why Spike started laughing suddenly. It was then revealed to the readers that somepony (Pony Discord) left a 'Kick Me' sign on Werelight's flank. About Werelight Shine Physical Appearance As Werelight, Twilight's body becomes slightly taller and she gains more muscle mass. As a result, her limbs become thicker, as her chest becomes more noticeable. Her muzzle also becomes larger and her teeth become more sharp and pointy, while her eyes, while remaining the same color, have become more slitted, similarly to reptilian-like characters like Spike or Gummy. Twilight's mane and tail become more messy and disheveled, while her horn sharpens to a point. The length of her tail also increases. Her body fur turns into a darker shade of lilac, while her mane and tail color become more pale. The stripes on her mane and tail also go from purple and magenta to dark blue and black. What is also notable is that Werelight also has texture on her body fur. Her muzzle goes from dark lilac to bright violet at end, while her front legs have a flame-like design on them. Her hind hooves also become more exposed, similarly to Big Macintosh. Her Cutie Mark remains, but it is much smaller than before. Powers and Abilities As Werelight, Twilight has gained a notable increase in physical strength, which allows her to effortlessly lift up and throw her enemies and even topple enemies several times her size. Werelight also has the ability of cryokinesis, which allows her to freeze her enemies to a standstill. Twilight loses most of her magic ability in this form, but she is still able to use simple unicorn magic like levitating objects. Personality Twilight is no different in her Werelight form than how she is normally. She still expresses the need to research and analyze situations before testing them out in the field, and constantly worries when things are out of place. However, she is more quick to anger in this form, and can be prone to freezing whoever or whatever something that is really aggravating her. She is also shown to be more interested in fighting, and becomes wildly excitable in the heat of battle. Gallery 486px-Werelight Shine and Terry.jpg 486px-Werelight Shine and Filly Twilight.jpg 486px-Flutterguy and Werelight Shine.jpg 486px-Entry -26 37.jpg 486px-Chubby Werelight Shine.jpg 485px-Werelight Shine vs. Dead Rainbow Dash.jpg 474px-Werelight Shine and Twixie.jpg 474px-Werelight Shine and the Parasprites.jpg 474px-Adventure Time Werelight Shine.jpg theme song Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanmade comics